Amusement
by NewyorkBeat13
Summary: Draco finds out about Harry's crush on him. With this new information, he decides to have a little fun torturing Harry. Draco/Harry
1. Let the Game Begin

"Come on Harry. You got to get the nerve up to tell him!" Ron Weasley said to Harry Potter as they walked through the halls of Hogwarts on their way to Potions class.

"How can I tell Draco that I have a crush on him? You can't just tell a bloke that, for God's sake!" Harry fought back.

"Well it's not like the whole school doesn't already know you're gay. You did come out, remember? Besides, since the war has ended, Malfoy has become pretty tame. He's not bad looking. Don't think I'm gay or anything but for a bloke he's pretty nice looking; I wouldn't blame you for wanting to shag him senseless."

A blush crep onto Harry's face and he elbowed Ron in the side, "Ron! I never said I wanted to shag him senseless!"

Ron laughed, "Oh come on, Harry! Don't tell me you haven't thought about it." He gave a sideways glance to the boy next to him. They were now standing outside the Potions room, finishing up their conversation.

Harry looked down, "Well, I don't know." The blush that had been on his face before made a reappearance, only this time much deeper.

Harry thought back to the night he had realized he liked Draco. He had woken up from a steamy dream starring himself and the blonde haired Slytherin.

"_Do you like that, Harry?" Draco whispered softly into Harry's ear while he moved his hand back and forth up Harry's shaft. _

"_Ye-yes!" Harry whimpered as pre-cum started to drip from the slit. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes._

_Draco slid down until his face was right in front of Harry's erection. He softly flicked his tongue over the tip, licking the pre-cum. Harry moaned in pleasure from above, bringing a smile to Draco's mouth._

"_I've wanted you for a long time, Harry. I want to make you moan!" Draco said and put Harry's throbbing erection greedily into his mouth._

"Potter! Did you hear what I said?"

Harry's eyes flew open and he soon was face to face with the boy from his memory.

Harry shook his head bewildered, "Er, sorry, no. What was that?" He asked has he pushed back a strand of hair.

Draco gave him a strange look, "I said you should probably come into class, Weasley already went in, I think you scared him with that look on your face. What were you thinking about anyways?"

Harry felt himself blush, knowing that Draco himself was the one he had been thinking about, "Er, nothing, just…nothing."

Draco gave Harry a suspicious look and opened up his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by a head popping out of the classroom.

"Harry! Did you tell him? Are you going to shag to your heart's desire now?" Ron said teasingly.

Harry's eyes widened in fear.

Draco looked from Ron to Harry, "Shag who now?" he asked.

Ron's face fell as realization hit him, "Bloody hell, sorry Harry. I just assumed that you told him.

Harry looked down and Draco knitted his eyebrows in confusion. After a few moments, his eyebrows shot up and his gray eyes widened, "Are you talking about me?

Harry blushed, "I don't know, maybe." He muttered in and almost inaudible voice. Draco had heard him anyways and a sinister smile was forming on his face.

"You like me? You want to shag me? Oh bloody hell, this is brilliant!" he said in a voice that Harry wasn't sure he liked.

He looked up at Draco, "Wait, does this mean you like me back?" he asked.

Draco chuckled, "Oh Potter, don't get your hopes up. I was just thinking that I could have a little fun with you."

Suddenly, Draco's face changed from amusement to something else. His eyes were now looking straight into Harry's green ones. He leaned forward and tipped Harry's head back.

Harry's heart began to race as Draco traced his jaw line, "You know, Harry, now that I know your little secret, I'm not going to let you live it down."

Draco leaned in closer. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He allowed Draco to practically bring him closer to him by just using the finger that was positioned under Harry's chin. Draco brought him close enough so that Harry could feel his hot breath on his face .

And then, Draco let go of Harry's chin and turned around. Harry stumbled a little.

"Fuck." He said has he realized what Draco was doing.

"Not just yet, Harry." Harry blushed as he realized what he had said. "But maybe eventually. I'm going to have my fun for now." And with that, Draco walked into Potions, smirking gleefully.

Harry, on the other hand, stood in the hallway, waiting for the tingles he could still feel all over his body from Draco touching him, to die down.


	2. Harry's Turn

**Well, here it is: Chapter two! Woo hoo! :) I hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

After a long day of Draco practically torturing Harry with seduction, Harry fell onto his bed with a grunt and closed his eyes, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

Ron came up behind him, "Hey mate, I just wanted to apologize again." Ron said shyly, "I really did think you had told him I was just-"

Harry lifted his head, "Ron, I told you, it's alright. I know you didn't mean to. Besides," he said blowing a piece of hair out of his face, "it's not your fault Draco's being a total _arse_ about the whole thing."

Ron smiled a little, "Well, thanks mate. I think I'm getting off a little easy, but thanks." He sat down on the bed next to Harry, "So what are you going to do about this whole thing?" he asked, his face contorting into concern. He had seen what Draco had been doing to Harry all day and it didn't make him happy.

Harry sighed and shook his head, "I don't know. I feel like I'm going to crack! The things Draco are doing to me…I just don't know what to do."

Ron nodded his head. Then an idea popped in his head, "You know what we have to do, right?" he said soberly, looking at Harry.

Harry nodded his head, the same grave expression on his face.

"Hermione," they said in unison.

Xx

Hermione nodded her head solemnly after Ron and Harry had finished telling her Harry's problem with Draco. She took a bite of the mashed potatoes that were on her plate.

Finally, she spoke, "Well, isn't it obvious?" she asked, waving her spoon around.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, both sharing the same look of confusion.

Hermione sat silently, waiting for them to understand. When they didn't say anything, she rolled her eyes, "Malfoy's obviously just toying with you because he thinks it's fun!" she whisper shouted so that no one else sitting at the table could hear her.

Harry's mouth dropped open and he squinted at her, "Bloody hell, Hermione! I already knew _that!_ The question is, what am I supposed to do about it?"

Hermione shook her head and smirked, "No, Harry, I don't think you understand. What I'm trying to say is that Malfoy is doing this because he likes seeing you in his power. That's just who he is. Knowing that you, Harry Potter of all people, has a crush on him…well you can't expect him to just sit there and do nothing, can you?" she asked.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione cut him off.

"But listen to this. What if you gave it right back to him? If you treat him like he treats you…well it will drive him completely mad!"

Harry squinted at her once more, only this time in interest, "Go on."

Hermione smiled and began speaking again, slightly louder, "Right now, he's completely satisfied with having you wrapped around his pinky! But if you started giving him a taste of his own medicine, I think he just might try a little harder to get you. He's going to miss you falling over him and let me tell you, he's not going to like it. Now I don't know Malfoy's sexual preference, but I'm sure he'll do anything-" she looked Harry straight in the eyes, "_anything_ to get what he wants."

Harry sat there in shocked silence. He couldn't believe he had never thought of it. Of course it would work; Draco always got what he wanted and if he couldn't have something, then he would go mad trying to get it- especially if he thought he already had it.

"Hermione," Ron said in admiration, "you're a bloody genius!" he flung his arms up.

Hermione smiled and shrugged, a blush creeping on her face.

At that very moment, Draco walked over to the Gryffindor table. He leaned over Harry's right shoulder and put his other hand on Harry's left shoulder, sending chills up Harry's back.

"Hey, Potter," Draco whispered, sending warm breath into Harry's ear, "Can you come out in the hall with me for a second."

Harry felt his heart beat faster, and then he looked over to Hermione who gave him a reassuring look, and took a deep breath.

Harry turned around and gave Draco a toothy smile, "Sure, Draco, I'd love to come into the hall with you."

A look of shock shown in Draco's eyes, but soon disappeared. He smirked, "Great, then come on." He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up from the table. He kept his hand interlocked with Harry's and ran out of the Great Hall.

When they were out there, Draco spun around and let go of Harry's hand, "You know, Potter, I think you look really cute with those lopsided glasses," he said, "but," he lifted a hand and took a hold of Harry's glasses, "I think you would look a lot better with them off." In one swift flick of the wrist, Harry's glasses were in Draco's hand.

Draco stood shocked for a moment, "There," he whispered, "Now I can see your big, " he leaned in closer to Harry, "green," his lips were right in front of Harry's now, "eyes." Harry could feel Draco's lips brush against his when Draco talked and shuddered.

Then he remembered the plan. He surprised the blonde by taking the sides of his face in his hands. Draco froze, fear flashing across his face.

Harry ran his fingers through Draco's harry, slightly messing up the slicked back do, "I'm sure I look so much better without my glasses, Draco," he whispered seductively, his breath practically entering Draco's mouth, "but without them, I can't see your face."

Harry grasped the hand Draco was holding his glasses with and brought it up slowly, he could hear Draco gulp.

When Draco's hand was by his face, he rotated his fingers in soft circles over Draco's knuckles. It sent shivers through out his whole body being this close to Draco, but he couldn't break now. He had to keep going; he wouldn't give Draco that satisfaction.

"So I guess I'll be wanting these back." He nimbly grasped the glasses and held on, waiting to see what Draco would do.

Draco stood there in silence for a few moments, looking down at the hand Harry was holding on to. Then, finally, he slowly released the glasses.

Harry sent him a toothy grin, "Thanks, Draco. Now I can see your," he put his finger under Draco's chin and ran it down his neck, Draco's head leaning back, "gorgeous face again."

Harry dropped Draco's head and turned around, walking back to the Great Hall. His heart was beating furiously and sweat was dripping from his palms. But the look on Draco's face had made it worth all the while. He knew that Draco would crack soon.

Personally, Harry turned around and looked at the shocked Draco before entering the Great Hall again, Harry couldn't wait to see just what Draco was going to do to try and get him.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Oooo Harry's a sneaky little fellow, isn't he? Let's just see if his plan works and Draco starts trying harder to get what he wants. Oh the amusement! Tell me what you think :)**


	3. The Hickey

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took a little long to get this chapter up, but here it is! It's pretty short, but I think it's still pretty good :) Thank you for all the lovely reviews! You guys are awesome! Can we do it again? Ehhh? Ehhh? Hehehe :) Well, I'll let you read now!**

* * *

Finally it was the weekend.

It had been two days since Harry had started playing Draco's game, and so far, Draco hadn't sent anything back his way.

Harry was scared that he may have scared Draco off. Maybe he had been wrong to think Draco would try and get him. Now that Harry was playing along, Draco might think it's not as fun.

Harry sighed and walked through the empty corridors. It was around midnight and Harry had decided to walk around the castle since he couldn't get to sleep.

He was wearing his invisibility cloak and the Marauders map was in his hand. It was extremely hard to get the invisibility cloak to cover his whole body now that he was older and taller, but he had somehow managed to get under it completely.

Harry took a look at the map. His eyes searched it for a while, making sure one of the teachers wasn't anywhere nearby. That's when he saw it.

In small, slanted letter, right behind him, was Draco Mafoy.

Harry suppressed a gasp. He slowly turned around and came practically face-to-face with the one and only Draco Malfoy.

Harry bit his lip as he looked into the gray eyes of his crush; the one's that seemed to be looking right back at him.

But Harry knew that was impossible. There was no way that Draco could see him while he was wearing the invisibility cloak…right?

Harry let his breathing slow down and willed his heart to stop pounding so loud. He was sure that Draco would be able to hear his thumping heartbeat.

Draco and Harry both stood in silence for what seemed like ages. Finally, a sinister grin spread over Draco's face, "Hello, Potter." He said.

Draco pulled the cloak off of Harry in one swift moment, placed his hands on Harry's chest and pushed him against a wall.

"Dr-Draco!" Harry stuttered out, not even trying to hide his surprise, "How did you know?"

Draco smirked, "Oh, Potter." He whispered, twirling his index finger over Harry's chest, "Didn't anyone tell you that you are a little tall for that silly old cloak?" he asked, "I could see the edges of your feet." He smirked once more.

Harry sighed. He had been so stupid. He shouldn't have been so daft to think the cloak would stay in the same position that covered his entire body the whole time he was out. Of course someone would be able to see him!

And it was just his luck that that person had been Draco.

"So, Potter, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Draco asked as he pushed a piece of hair out of Harry's marvelous green eyes.

Harry smiled and bit his lip, "I could ask the very same of you, Draco."

The position Harry was in, with Draco pinning him against a wall looking deeply into his eyes, was pure torture. He wanted so bad to just give in and kiss the bloody git, but he had to stick to the plan.

Draco chuckled softly, "I know what you're doing." He whispered.

Harry gulped slightly, "What do you mean?"

Draco shook his head. He put his body closer against Harry's, "Don't play stupid with me! I know you're trying to get _me_ to crack. But let me tell you something, Draco Malfoy doesn't crack, Draco Malfoy does the cracking." He winked.

Harry stared for a moment, deciding what he would do. Finally, he smiled and put his arms around Draco's neck, taking the blonde by surprise, "Yes, Draco, you've caught me. I have been trying to get you to fall over me. You're _so_ smart." Harry began to play with Draco's hair.

Draco stared with wide eyes, his eyes looking ever so often to the arm's that were around him.

At last, he lifted a hand and began gently tugging at Harry's earlobe, "You're pretty good, Potter, but I'm better and we both know that."

Draco leaned in and began softly nibbling at Harry's neck. Harry leaned his head back and moaned slightly. He knew his plan was failing but it just felt so damn good.

Draco lifted his mouth close to Harry's ear, so close that when he spoke, his lips brushed softly against it, "Isn't that right, _Harry?"_

Harry let out a stifled gasp as Draco began sucking at Harry's neck. Harry moaned happily. He couldn't believe Draco had actually called him Harry.

"You-you called me, Harry." He whispered, his lips curving into a smile. If Draco had called him Harry, that must mean that Harry was doing something right.

Draco gave one more nip at Harry's neck then lifted his head, "Oh, I know, Potter. Don't get too happy though. You see that," he pointed a finger at Harry's neck where he had previously been sucking, a slightly purple mark was now visible, "This right here, means that I am winning." He winked at Harry and turned around, "You can't beat me, Potter. You better give up while you can."

With that, Draco walked away back towards the Slytherin common rooms.

Harry stayed leaned against the wall with his jaw hanging low. He hit his head against the wall and mentally slapped himself. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. Everything had been a part of Draco's plan. Harry gently touched the spot where Draco had been sucking.

Harry sighed. Oh yeah, Draco was _definitely _going to pay for that one.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Oh Harry, how could you fall for Draco's trick? ;) hehe I can't wait to see what you do to get him back for that hickey! Tell me what you think, leave a review! :D Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Hermione's Secret Section

**Hello everyone! :) I decided I would go ahead and write the next chapter! I do believe Draco left a nasty hickey on Harry's neck last chapter and that means he's winning! I'm making a new poll about this story so you all better take it! Anyways, enjoy! Draco's about to get itttt! :D**

* * *

"What's that, Harry?"

Hermione Granger pointed a finger at Harry's neck where, the next day, a bright purple hickey could be seen.

Harry quickly brought a hand up to his neck and covered the mark. He took a seat in the common room chair across from where Hermione was sitting.

"It's nothing," he mumbled.

Hermione grinned, "Sure it's not, Harry." She giggled and lifted an eyebrow, "Please tell me that you aren't letting Malfoy win this little game between you two?" she asked.

Harry flared his nostrils, "No!" he dropped his hand, "But the bloody git took me by surprise, that's all! I was winning, Hermione, I could feel it, but then the idiot goes and gives me _this!_" Harry pointed overdramatically at his neck.

Hermione shook her head and stifled back a giggle before speaking, "Oh, Harry, how are you possibly going to get him back for this one?"

Harry thought.

In fact, he had been thinking all night! That was the question, indeed: What _was_ he going to do to get Draco back?

Finally, Harry shrugged, "I'm not sure, Hermione. I've been trying to think something up, but I just don't know what!" he whined, his voice getting higher.

He had the freedom to be as loud as he wanted considering he and Hermione were the only ones in the common room. They both shared the same free time.

"Well," Hermione started, "we should go to the library."

Harry groaned, "_Hermione!_" he whined throwing his head back against the soft cushion of the chair.

Leave it to Hermione to want to go to the library at the worst possible time!

Hermione jumped up and grabbed Harry's arm. She pulled him up.

"No silly, let's go to the library and see if there's a book on stuff like this!" she said excitedly.

Harry shook his head, "Stuff like this? What exactly is 'stuff like this'?'

Hermione giggled once again, "Oh, I don't know, but I'm sure there's _something!_" then she added, "I know a certain section of the library that's _certain_ to have something, so let's go!" she pulled Harry once again and dragged him out the room.

XX

"Come with me," Hermione whispered once they were in the library.

She let go of Harry's hand and allowed him to follow her. Harry followed Hermione past all the tables that students were sitting at and to a section in the back that had no one at all.

"Where are we?" he asked, looking around at the books. He grabbed a random one from a shelf and looked at the title, _The Erotic Tales of Amelia Raven: International Wizard Call Girl_

Harry dropped the book and looked up at Hermione with his mouth agape, "Is this-is this an M rated section of the library?!" he whisper shouted at his friend, who was now gingerly picking up the book and lovingly putting it back on the shelf it came from.

Hermione nodded.

"How did you even find this place?!" he asked.

Hermione shrugged and turned back towards Harry. Her face was a crimson red color and she pushed back a strand of her curly hair that was already behind her ear.

"I just sort of stumbled across it. It has some excellent reading!" she added defensively.

Harry smirked, "I'm sure it does." He said mischievously.

Hermione punched Harry's shoulder surprisingly hard, her face turning an even deeper red.

"Do you want help or not?" she asked.

Harry put up his hands and smiled, "Alright, alright!" he apologized, "So tell me, what sexy novel is going to help me with Draco?"

Hermione smiled and began searching the books. Her eyes kept swerving from different one's until she finally stopped, grinned, and pulled a book from the shelf.

She sat on the ground and patted the empty place next to her, gesturing Harry to come sit.

Harry obliged and took the seat. He looked at the title: _A Manuel to Seduction_

"I just know this will help you, Harry!" she squealed and opened the book.

"Just how do you know that?" Harry asked suspiciously with a smirk and an eyebrow raised.

Hermione's blush came back, "I may have read it before when I didn't have a certain…somebody." She whispered then coughed, "Enough about me, let's help you."

She turned to a page that held the names of different chapters and the two of them started reading through them.

Be Sneaky

Eye Contact

Brushing Past

Touching

Never Finish

Make A Move

Be Irresistible

Harry pointed a finger at chapter six, "That one." He said speedily.

Hermione turned to the page chapter six was on. She read out loud the introduction page:

"Sometimes being subtle isn't enough. Sometimes you must make your intents clear to the person you are trying to seduce. If this happens to you, then you need to make yourself irresistible. Start by wearing certain clothes that will drive your 'victim' mad. Put on some perfume-cologne in your case, Harry-that will be sure to attract your man. Try speaking in a voice that will make him swoon. Going back a few chapters, let's bring back eye contact and touching. You're going to want to always hold eye contact with him. This will let him know that you _are_ interested. If you see a hair out of place, push it back and leave your hand on him for a second longer than you really should. If none of this works and the boy, as they usually are, is still completely daft, bring a little magic into it. Some spells are meant to make you irresistible-a list will be included in this chapter-or you can try putting a little spell on him. Maybe play with him a little. Any of these things will make you a catch to your man!"

Hermione stopped reading and looked at Harry. She was surprised to see that he was grinning madly.

"Harry?" she asked nervously.

Harry ignored her and jumped up. He ran out of the library and in to the hallways. He didn't know how long it would take him to find Draco, but he would!

He ran a little bit further before low and behold he saw who he was looking for walk into a bathroom.

He smiled and walked speedily to the bathroom. He stood by the door for a moment before he heard a flush. He hurried into the bathroom and locked the door, then looked to face the boy who was currently washing his hands.

The sink turned off and the boy turned to him, "Potter?" the boy said in surprise.

Harry took out his wand and pointed, "Petrificus totalus!" he said. The boy fell to the ground.

He put his wand away and walked towards the boy. He leaned down and positioned himself over the frozen male.

"Hello, Draco." He said as he traced the outline of Draco's jaw with the pad of his thumb. "I believe it's my turn."

* * *

**Ohhhhhh my! What's going to happen to Draco next chapter? Let's hope Harry doesn't have a little _too_ much fun! ^.^ Can you believe Hermione's dirty little secret library section? Naughty, naughty! :p Well leave a review and tell me what you think, then go take my poll!**


End file.
